


Heard 'Em Say

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Pack feelings, The Big Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to tell the sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard 'Em Say

****

It started when Stiles and Scott were sitting in Scott’s living room, on a normal Saturday night that really wasn’t the norm for them anymore. It was one of the rare nights when it was just Stiles and Scott, like the old days. Before Derek and the pack. Before Allison. 

Most of the time the pack (or a majority of it) will fall into Derek’s den and they’ll end up playing board games, or someone will mention a movie’s opening that night, or they’ll have to get together in the woods and deal with their furry little problems. The wolves can deal with the change now, even suppress it, but Derek’s advice is to that it’s better to let your wolf out to roam once a month. And with Allison, Stiles, Lydia and Danny armed to the teeth in the treehouse they built last summer, the one with the huge sign reading “humans only,” there’s really no harm. And Derek would always keep them within a mile of the treehouse, close enough for Allison to take them down if need be. Their system was working, and their system involved being together most of the time. 

But that night, for once, it was just Stiles and Scott. They’d arranged a night to bro out like the bros they were, to play video games and relax, or relax as much as they could relax on four cans of Monster apiece.

Then there was a knock on the door. “Get it,” Scott said tonelessly, not even looking up from the television.

Stiles scoffed. “It’s pizza, man, you get it.”

“You’re closer,” Scott said.

“Yeah, and it’s your house,” Stiles said glumly, before pausing the game and standing to open the door. He swung it open and had almost pulled his wallet out of his back pocket before it registered that his father was standing on the other side of the doorway. “Dad!”

“Stiles!” he said in surprise. “Uh... Where’s Ms McCall?”

Stiles’ head quirked to the side and maybe it was the three hours of video games that were melting his brain but he was just  not getting it. Stiles’ father looked flustered. Made curious by the lack of pizza, Scott poked his head around Stiles to goggle at the sheriff. 

Finally the sheriff just shouted, panicked, “Melissa!”

She came strutting down the stairs - _strutting_ \- wearing a nice flowery dress, her hair up and smiling at them all. “Hello, Sheriff,” she said and she smiled, this bright smile.

“Mom,” Scott said, dumbstruck as always. “You look beautiful.”

She kissed his cheek and patted Stiles’ before grabbing her purse and taking the Sheriff’s arm. “Don’t stay up too late, guys,” she called, as she pulled the sheriff to his car with a cheery wave goodbye.

They shut the door and exchanged worried looks before running to the window to watch Stiles’ father open the car door for Melissa McCall. Stiles could see him saying something to Ms McCall, and Scott’s pained expression told him that it was something really sweet and gross.

Stiles was the one to break the silence, to no one’s surprise. “Is my dad taking your mom on a date?” he asked quietly.

Scott turned to him, irritated, and said, “Excuse me, I think  _my mom_ is taking your dad on a date.”

That seemed to be that. A week later Stiles and Scott reported back to one another that they’d been sat down for a “special talk” regarding their relationship, that they were just trying it out and they wanted it to work, but there were no guarantees in life and if they were uncomfortable with it, they’d understand and blah blah blah.

It was almost expected. They reassured their parents that they weren’t averse to the relationship and they understood that it might not work. 

Truthfully, Stiles and Scott were already brothers. They weren’t scared and they weren’t confused. They weren’t aware anything could go wrong, and that’s when something did.

The next time Stiles showed up at Scott’s house, he opened the door with the extra key Scott had made. Usually this afforded him a certain degree of stealthiness, something a human in a wolf pack knew not to take for granted. Unfortunately, not this time. 

“Stiles,” he heard, and jumped.

“Ms McCall?” She was leaned against her kitchen doorway, in her scrubs, and Stiles had thought she’d be at work by then.

“I need to talk to you, Stiles. Get in here.” Something about her voice makes it seem as if she’d not hesitate to attack him with a baseball bat again.

“Scott?” Stiles squeaked out. “Scott, I think your mom’s gonna hurt me!”

“I’m not gonna hurt you, dumbass, I said I needed to talk to you, now  sit down. ” She pulled him by the ear to sit him down at the kitchen table. He resisted manfully, but was tragically overtaken. There was a  thump as Scott jumped the whole set of stairs, which annoyed Ms McCall to no end, and she rolled her eyes.

She didn’t say anything though, just called out, “Good, you get in here too.”

Scott sat beside Stiles and they looked at each other, communicating silently.

_What’s up?_ Stiles knew Scott was thinking.

He lifted his shoulders to let him know he was thinking, I don’t know man, she’s  your mom.

“Both of you,” Ms McCall said sternly, breaking them out of their private world. It was then that she dropped the bomb. “You need to tell the sheriff what’s going on.” Immediately, they opened their mouths in protest.

“Mom -”

“Ms McCall -”

She put her hand up and effectively halted discussion. “No.”

Their mouths closed and she looked slowly from one to other. She sat down across from them and they both bit down a groan, knowing that a parental guilt-trip was imminent.

“Stiles,” she began, insistent. “The other day your father and I were talking, and you know what he said to me? That he never sees you anymore, because you’re always over here. Now, I know that’s not true, and you know that’s not true, and you may be comfortable lying about it but I certainly can’t. 

“This thing between the sheriff and I,” she said, and her voice softened. “Relationships. They mean you have to be honest, because otherwise it just doesn’t work. I want it to work. And your father just misses you. It’s time. Hell, it’s past time to tell your father about such a big part of your life.”

Stiles and Scott cast a guilty glance at one another. Stiles muttered weakly, “I - It’s not that easy...”

Ms McCall made a little frustrated grunt and sat back. “What is so  complicated? I more than understand that you guys need to spend so much time with your pack. Don’t you think your father will? He’s an understanding man.”

“Stiles is right, Mom,” Scott breaks in. “It isn’t just about us. Telling the sheriff means outing the entire pack, and even if we wanted to do that, it all comes down to Derek. We can’t do this without the Alpha’s permission.” 

Ms McCall’s eyes grew dark. “You listen to me, young man,” she said, and pointed a menacing finger at her son. “I don’t pretend to know anything about werewolf rules but I do know this: whatever happens,  I’m your mother and that means it comes down to me, not some man whose eyes glow red. I’m the final authority around here, and I’m saying you tell the sheriff. I don’t care how it happens, but it’s happening, so you go clear it with whoever you need to.” With that she stood and walked briskly out of the house to go to work. 

“Oh my god, your mom is scary,” Stiles snorted, finally breathing normally.

Scott snorted. “Who’re you telling?”

“We need to come up with a game plan here,” Stiles sighed.

“ You come up with a game plan.”

Stiles gaped. “It’s your mom’s fault we’re even doing this!”

“It’s your  dad’s fault we have to do this. And anyway, Derek likes you better. He thinks you’re funny.”

“He thinks the idea of ripping my throat out is funny,” Stiles says under his breath, but Scott’s already disappeared to go find his jacket.

They headed to the Hale house for a pack meeting, which usually ended when people had to leave. Eventually it was just Derek and Stiles left, and that’s when Stiles steeled his nerves and turned to his Alpha.

“Ok,” Derek said, after a three minute sales pitch.

Stiles looked around, wondering if someone behind him had asked Derek if he wanted ice cream and he got confused. “Uh - whuh?”

Derek sighed, looking at Stiles with that all-too-familiar  I can’t believe I have to deal with someone so stupid face. 

“I said sure, Stiles, it’s about time. You guys shouldn’t be keeping stuff from your parents. Your dad especially; if we do this right and he approves of us then we’ll have the law on our side. That’s important. Actually I was just waiting for you to bring it up, and I thought it’d happen a lot sooner.”

Stiles sighed guiltily and sat heavily on Derek’s couch. Derek fell in next to him, which would’ve scared the shit out of him two years ago. Derek’s voice was soft when he spoke again. “Why didn’t you, by the way?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles replied slowly. “Part of me is scared, you know? Like, once I tell him the truth he’ll realize how long I lied... He might never trust me again.”

After a moment Derek said, “Yeah, that’s a legitimate concern.”

Stiles threw him an unamused look. “Thanks for the support, Mr. Alpha, sir. What would I do without you, o captain, my captain.”

Derek met his look head on, smiling slightly at Stiles’ scowl. “It’s true, you shouldn’t have lied for so long, but... Your father will understand that you thought you were protecting people you love. Probably.”

Stiles snorted. “Let’s not get crazy. I didn’t join this pack because I loved you, I didn’t even like you. I just didn’t feel like dying before graduation.” 

He thought fleetingly of those dark days before he and Scott and Allison joined the pack, when the baby betas were against them and Danny nearly died.

Derek nodded sagely, and Stiles was sure his thoughts were the same. “No, I meant after that. When you did love us. And when we all learned to love you.”

Stiles’ head whipped around to look at him, so fast that his neck got a crick. “You guys love me?” he said tentatively.

Derek just rolled his eyes. “You know we do.”

Stiles cracked a smile. “It’s nice to hear it sometimes, sourwolf.”

It was four days later that Stiles tried to tell the sheriff about the reality of werewolves. It did not go well. 

Half an hour of that and the sheriff had had enough. “What’s with you, today?” he asked. “Something wrong?”

Stiles winced. “Well, Dad... The other day Ms McCall and I had a conversation, and I... There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

 


End file.
